


Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

by myxhia



Series: WEUS Quick Fics [2]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Muffins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia
Summary: just a HaDding quick fic because i love them so much
Relationships: Ju Harin & Son Dongmyeong
Series: WEUS Quick Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senseof_Hygge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseof_Hygge/gifts).



> For Yue,
> 
> I love you so much. Here's to a late happy new year to you~

Dongmyeong didn't know when he started paying attention to Harin's lips whenever he spoke but he did and it's driving him insane whenever he catches himself doing it.

Not just that, he also took notice how cute Harin looks whenever he smiles and laughs, how his eyes curved that Dongmyeong was sure Harin couldn't see anything when he smiles.

He also didn't fail to notice how quick Harin's face changes whenever he forgets how strong he was and would accidentally hit the members too hard. Harin would apologize profusely and settle in his position, like a puppy that got scolded.

Dongmyeong would squirm under Harin's touch, be it out of concern or clinging on him for support. Plenty of instances that he avoids Harin's gaze for minutes after Harin removes something from his face. It is embarrassing that he blushes at a simple gesture of kindness from Harin when his reaction isn't the same with the other members. Harin is just different. A good kind of different.

  
  
  
  


Dongmyeong stayed with Yonghoon in his studio, practicing with him for their performance. Yonghoon had been helping him a lot, teaching him techniques to let out emotions through singing. He admires Yonghoon for that.

Someone knocks on the door.

Yonghoon stops the music. "Come in!"

Dongmyeong turns around to see who it was.

Harin opens the door and peeks inside. "Hyung, can I borrow Dongmyeong?" 

Yonghoon looks at Dongmyeong, asking him if he wanted to go without explicitly saying it. It was one of their skills, communicating through eye contact. Dongmyeong nods.

"Sure, I guess we can have a break right now. Come back here after." Yonghoon taps Dongmyeong on the shoulder. Dongmyeong smiles at Yonghoon and mutters a 'thank you' before going out with Harin.

"Where to?" Dongmyeong asks as they walk along the hallway of RBW.

"I don't know. I just wanted company." Harin says, hands on his pocket. Dongmyeong shakes his head with a smile.

"You're just in time. I was getting hungry. You wanna eat?" Dongmyeong looks up at him, examining his reaction. Harin looks back at him with that eye smile.

"Sure. Out of here?"

"Definitely."

The two of them rush out of RBW and find a nearby place to eat. They ended up just going to the lounge. They sit at the corner where they cannot be seen from the main door. Harin gets up to order after a tiny argument with Dongmyeong about how he cannot have sweets because he needs to preserve his voice and Dongmyeong whining that he wanted something sweet, which eventually ended to Harin ordering him two medium cinnamon muffins and a low sugar iced tea. Harin comes back with Dongmyeong's food and a slice of cake and a tall up of a cold beverage for himself.

Dongmyeong frowns at him. "Ah! This is so unfair, hyung!" He whines.

Harin settles the food on the table carefully.

"Yonghoon hyung will scold me if I feed you sweets."

"He doesn't need to know." Dongmyeong takes a fork and his hand slowly go near Harin's cake.

"No. Go eat your muffins." Harin takes his plate away. Dongmyeong can't reach that far so he pouts and unwraps his first muffin.

"Stop doing that." Harin says as he takes a forkful of his cake.

"Stop what?" Dongmyeong crossed his eyebrows.

"Pouting." Harin continues to eat and Dongmyeong continues to pout.

"You won't give me some cake." Dongmyeong munches on his muffins. He likes that taste but he wanted to taste the frosting of the cake too. He tried to sneak his hand to get a whip of it on his finger but his hand was caught by Harin and the older held it firmly on the table, Harin's warm palm over the back of his hand.

Dongmyeong eventually settles, accepting his fate that he cannot eat cake today and they continue to eat in peace, conversing about group activities.

After eating, they walk back to the company holding hands along the way. Harin apologizes for not giving Dongmyeong some cake but Dongmyeong just laughs and says thank you for not giving in. They planned to continue practicing, but when they reached Yonghoon's studio, the studio owner wasn't there.

"To the practice room we go!" Harin announces and drags Dongmyeong to the instruments room before he could even decide if he'll just wait for Yonghoon to come or not.

They open the door to the other room and The remaining two members weren't there also.

"Oh, maybe they went out to eat, too." Dongmyeong comments. He lay down on the sofa and grabbed the pikachu stuffed toy to hug.

"Maybe. So what do you want to do now?" Harin sits carefully on the sofa, trying not to sit on one of Dongmyeong's legs.

Dongmyeong jolts up. "Let's just rest." 

"Sure. That's good, too."

Dongmyeong shifts his position, getting his legs out of the way for Harin to properly sit. He turns around, puts the pikachu pillow on Harin's legs and lays down.

"You're the only one resting." Harin places a hand on Dongmyeong's hair.

"You had sugar, you can't rest."Dongmyeong teases, lightly tapping Hatin's forehead with the flat of his palm. Harin laughs at the gesture.

Dongmyeong closes his eyes, ravishing on the calm atmosphere they have. He wishes this could go on for hours.

"Would you teach me piano again?" Harin asks out of the blue.

"You already know how to play the piano, hyung. You should teach me drums again." Dongmyeong answers. It's true that Harin knew how to play the piano already, whereas he sucked at playing the drums and never sat in front of the set again after that one video they shot.

"Do you wanna do it right now while they're not back yet?" Harin starts to run his hand through Dongmyeong's hair.

"Nah, too lazy. I wanna keep resting."

Harin smiles at him. _That damned smile._

Dongmyeong reaches up a hand to hold Harin by his cheek and Harin leans on his hand.

"Hmm?" Hatin asks, looking down on Dongmyeong.

"Nothing. Your nose is just really pointy." Dongmyeong moves hand and ran his forefinger down Harin's nose bridge to the tip, ending with a light tap.

"And you've got soft cheeks." Harin sandwiches Dongmyeong's face.

At this point, Dongmyeong would usually be squirming away, but perhaps it's the lack of company around them that calms him down, although he hoped that Harin cannot hear how loud his heartbeat is right now.

"Your cheekbones are so sharp when you smile." Dongmyeong closes his fist and nudges Harin's right cheekbone with his knuckles.

"Did you just shave your eyebrows?" Harin runs his thumb across Dongmyeong's eyebrows.

"I did, this morning. Do you want me to groom yours?" Dongmyeong mimics the action.

"Sure. Maybe you can add a slit again. I liked it when you gave me one." Harin answers and rests his hand on Dongmyeong's forehead.

Dongmyeong keeps staring at Harin, examining his features. He stays silent when Harin gives him a questioning look.

Harin holds his hand. He brings it in front of him and now it's Dongmyeong's turn to give a questioning look. Harin gives him a grin before kissing the back of his hand.

_Harin is weird_. Dongmyeong thinks. But he adores him anyway.

Dongmyeong retreats his hand and slaps Harin on the shoulder. Harin laughs at him.

"You keep staring." Harin exclaims.

"You stare, too!" Dongmyeong answers back. He sits properly beside Harin and slaps his arm again.

"Because you're pretty." Harin says like it's that simple.

Dongmyeong hates him like this. Making his heart beat at faster rates, bringing a lot of blood up his face and ears, making him think that they could be something more than friends.

"You've been working hard so much these days. You even sleep late. But you're still beautiful." Harin continues, eyes twinkling.

Dongmyeong feels like exploding. He places a hand on Harin's lips to stop him from talking. He can feel Harin's smile under his hand.

"Stop~" Dongmyeong can't even look at him anymore. He feels Harin taking his hand by the wrists and pries it away easily.

"Everyone looks at you a lot." Harin pulls him slightly, Dongmyeong moves closer.

"Including me." Harin continues. He loosens the hold on Dongmyeong's hand.

"What do you mean?" Dongmyeong feels his lungs tighten. He doesn't like this tension.

"I don't know how to say this." Harin avoids his gaze.

"I don't want to risk our friendship. We have a beautiful one. But it's just that—" Harin takes a deep breath. Dongmyeong stays silent, waiting to see where this is going although he already had a clue and secretly hoped that he was right.

"Recently I've been noticing so many things... about you. I'm sorry, this is so weird. You'll probably avoid me just after this conversation." Harin scratches his nape. Dongmyeong tilts his head to the side, like a puppy asking a question.

"Is it still weird if I said I'm the same?" Dongmyeong gathers the courage to say. Harin looks at him immediately.

"It's unfair. I feel drawn to you. Even right now." Dongmyeong moves even closer, arms on Harin's shoulders for support. His gaze falls on Harin's lips and back at his eyes. The very lips he felt so enticed with. He doesn't even know why or when or how it happened but he just noticed it and he won't stop ever since.

The moment feels right. Harin hesitates to put his arms around Dongmyeong's waist, but did it when Dongmyeong gave him a nod upon noticing his hesitation.

Dongmyeong closes his eyes, letting Harin decide what the next move will be. He feels lips on his forehead. Harin stays for a few seconds before pulling away with a smooching sound.

"You're so corny, hyung." Dongmyeong hits the part of Harin's back that his hand falls on.

"I just like you, is that so bad?" Harin pulls him in a proper embrace. Dongmyeong immediately melts in his arms. It's just like how they normally do it but the spark between them made it feel even better.

"No. I like you, too." Dongmyeong stays at the crook of Harin's neck.

"Did you know that it's only earlier when you were laying down that I noticed that your lips are almost the same size?" Harin says. He rubs Dongmyeong's back. Dongmyeong smiles at the thought he suddenly had.

"Mm, wanna know what they taste like?" He didn't wait for Harin to answer before crashing his lips on Harin's. Neither of them moved the first few seconds, familiarizing themselves in each other's hold. Dongmyeong smiles in the kiss when he feels Harin move.

They kiss for what felt like eternity, only breaking away to look at each other.

"Tastes like muffins." Harin jokes. Dongmyeong pinches his nose.

"And you taste like frosting. I'm going to get scolded for eating something sweet."

Harin laughs at his comment and Dongmyeong just shakes his head. Harin always had the best reactions whenever he talked.

Dongmyeong feels a happiness different from how he usually feels it and it has everything to do with Harin. Their personalities may be different but it's the kind of different that molds together like puzzle pieces. It's just perfect.

  
  



End file.
